


Broccoli

by TheNerd10



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerd10/pseuds/TheNerd10
Summary: Robbe returns home to find Sander hiding something in the living room...
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Broccoli

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> This is a fic that I wrote for secret santa on tumblr, thought I might as well post it on here too :)
> 
> (Just gonna say, go check out the rest of the works in the 'secret broerccos' tag because everyone is crazy talented and deserves all of the love) 
> 
> Hope you like it!

I returned home after a long day at work, kicking off my shoes and dumping my bags on the floor as soon as I shut the door behind me. 

It was an instant relief not to be lugging around that weight anymore and just be able to sit back and relax. All I wanted was a quiet evening indoors, maybe cuddle up with Sander and watch some Christmas movies. 

That was our Christmas eve tradition, and it was the thing I had been looking forward to all day. He was always able to relax me and make me forget about the hectic events of the day when he held me in his arms and ran his hands through my hair. It wasn’t a lot to ask, but it was all I wanted at that moment. 

“San, I’m home!” I called out through the house, listening to my echo bouncing off the walls 

No sooner had I said that, a loud series of crashes came from behind the closed living room door. God knows what it was, but I heard the faint sounds of Sander cursing, so the likelihood was that whatever happened wasn’t intentional. 

I buried my head in my hands, already mourning the loss of my quiet evening. 

“Sander?” I repeated, raising my voice a little and tapping on the door “I’m coming in” 

The door was swung open a few seconds later, my boyfriend standing in front of me. He was breathing slightly heavily and looked a little more dishevelled than normal. 

“Hey, Robin” he said nonchalantly. At least, that’s probably what he was trying to go for. It didn’t really have the desired effect. 

He seemed anxious, gripping the doorhandle like his life depended on it. His body was angled in such a way that I was not able to go into the room. It made me even more wary about what he was trying to hide in there. 

“How was your day?” he asked me, trying to divert my attention away 

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest “Nice try. Now, let me through. I need to assess whatever damage you have done” 

“And what makes you think any damage has been done?” 

“Sander, come on” I said, laughing under my breath

He always did this, repeatedly shooting questions at me until we went off topic. Most of the time he made me forget what I wanted to know in the first place. He was an evil genius, but it wasn’t going to work this time. 

“Open the door” 

He shook his head vehemently “Sorry, but no. You can’t see what’s in there yet” 

“Why not? What have you got in there?” 

Another series of crashes came from behind the door, combined with the faint sound of… mooing? I thought that I was losing my mind. I had to have been hearing things. 

Sander grimaced, hesitating before he slowly turned towards the door. 

“Robbe… please stay there” he told me, before flinging the door open and disappearing into the room 

Obviously, I took no notice of what he said. There was no way I was going to stand in the hallway, hovering there with no real purpose, when there was something going on right next to me. 

I raced after him, coming to a halt when I locked eyes on Sander kneeling on the floor. 

In front of him was a small fluffy cow, bouncing excitedly. Sander was clearly trying to calm it down and stop it from knocking anything else over. He was holding his arms out, trying to gently coax it away from the tree, being careful not to startle it. 

After doing a quick scan of the room, I could see that there were scattered Christmas ornaments all over the floor. Also, the blankets and pillows that had been laying on the sofa were now haphazardly strewn in various places across the room. That was probably the cause of all the commotion before.

“Oh. My. God” 

There wasn’t really much else I could say. The sight seemed to shock all other words out of my head. 

Sander looked up at me, mouth agape “I told you to stay out there…” 

“Yeah, well, that was your mistake wasn’t it?” a smile tugging at my lips “Did you seriously think I would do as I was told? C’mon Sander” 

He sighed, focussing his gaze back on the baby cow beside him 

“She was supposed to a surprise for you tomorrow…” he mumbled; disappointment laced in his voice 

I walked over and sat down next to Sander, looking him in the eyes. He needed to know that I was not mad at him at all, it was such a lovely thing for him to try and do for me. 

“That is incredibly sweet but… did you really think you’d be able to hide her until then?” 

He smirked “In an ideal world, yes” 

He must have forgotten that I was probably one of the most inquisitive people on the planet. If there was something going on in my own house, there was no way I would let that be. 

“Can I ask something?” 

He looked up at me “Of course, what’s up?” 

“…Why a cow?” 

“Remember when we were in the Ardennes? Well, we went and sat on that bench overlooking the fields. You probably didn’t realise, but your whole face just completely lit up when you spotted all of those cows. It was absolutely adorable. I just wanted… I just wanted to give you that happiness again” 

I could feel my heart aching as he spoke. Sander was always so incredibly generous and thoughtful about every gift he bought me. He could easily go to the shops and buy me something useless that I would stuff in the back of a drawer and never use. Instead, he spent time and effort planning out extravagant gifts. 

I never asked him to… frankly, sometimes I felt unworthy. I could never be as creative as that. Artistic and original ideas had never been something I was that capable of. Sure, I could maybe write something kind in a card, but that was pretty much my limit. 

We had spoken about it before. Sander assured me every time that just because he was louder with his expressions of love, did not mean mine were inferior. It didn’t completely stop me from feeling bad about it, but it did help somewhat. 

“Sander…” 

“I’m sorry if it’s too weird… It was a long shot-”

I raised my hands, resting them gently on his shoulders 

“No, no” I said hurriedly, silencing him “I love her, she’s adorable. It’s so sweet that you would do this for me” 

“Of course! I would do anything for you, Robbe. You know that” 

We sat there for a while, petting the cow laid on the floor. Her fur was so soft underneath my fingers. Better than any of the blankets I had lying on my bed upstairs. 

“Does this mean she can stay…?” Sander asked me quietly, as if he was afraid of the answer “I know that lots of people impulse buy animals during the holidays, only to abandon them later on because they can’t handle it. But I put a lot of thought into it, and I think we can do this! Obviously, we can’t keep her forever… she will have to go to a farm or something when she gets a lot bigger, but for now we could give her a really loving home” 

I thought about it for a while, watching the worried look on Sander’s face growing. It meant a lot to him, and I actually really wanted to keep her too. She was one of the cutest things I had ever laid my eyes on. 

Sure, most people had dogs or cats but having a cow would really set us apart from the crowd. I think it would be a lot of fun, too. 

“I think so too” I replied, grinning at him 

“You hear that, Broccoli?” he cried, addressing the calf in front of us “You’re staying with us!” 

“Broccoli?” I spluttered, falling into a fit of giggles 

Sander just shrugged “That was all she ate! I think it’s the perfect name for her” 

I smiled at them both “Broccoli it is then” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is greatly appreciated :) 
> 
> Tumblr: thenerd10
> 
> I edited some insta posts for this fic too, so if you want to see them they are underneath the fic on my tumblr


End file.
